La diferencia que supone un día
by Vodka.Inferno
Summary: Las maravillas que puede lograr un diminuto ser lloriqueante en las personas es realmente increíble... ¿Será Severus inmune a este encanto? Lee y averígualo.


Aquella parte del hospital me parecía un país extranjero. Allí no se veía la sensación de campo de batalla que había en Emergencias, no había equipos quirúrgicos por doquier, batas manchadas de sangre, personas quejumbrosas, no, allí no había hedor a sangre, aquello no era como recordaba aquel hospital. Los olores eran amables, incluso podía decirse que hogareños. Hasta los colores eran diferentes: más suaves, más en tono pastel, sin el apagado utilitarismo de las paredes que se ven en otras partes del edificio, de hecho, en ninguna parte de aquel lugar se lograba vislumbrar las escenas, los sonidos y los pavorosos olores que se llegaban a relacionar con hospitales, en absoluto. Sólo la multitud de hombres con ojos como platos parados ante el ventanal, y ante mi infinita sorpresa, yo soy uno de ellos.

Nos mantenemos juntos, apretujados alegremente contra el cristal, y dejamos sitio de buena gana a cualquier recién llegado. Blancos, negros, mulatos, latinos, afroamericanos…da igual. Todos somos hermanos. Ni sonrisas sarcásticas, ni ceños fruncidos. Nadie parece preocupado por recibir un codazo accidental en las costillas de vez en cuando, y nadie, lo más asombroso de todo, parece alimentar ideas violentas contra los demás. Ni siquiera yo. En cambio, estamos todos congregados ante el cristal, contemplando ese tópico milagroso que hay en la habitación de al lado.

¿Son seres humanos? ¿Es posible que esto sea el mundo mágico en el que he vivido siempre? ¿O bien un extraño accidente con un giratiempos nos ha enviado a todos a vivir en un mundo bizarro, donde todo el personal es bueno, tolerante y feliz siempre?

¿Dónde está la jubilosa turba de tiempos pasados? ¿Dónde están los magos paranoicos y siempre alertas, pasados de revoluciones, medio enloquecidos y dispuestos a luchar en cualquier minuto? ¿Ha cambiado en realidad todo, se ha evaporado, volatilizado para siempre aquella oscuridad que nos rodeaba?

¿Qué fantástica visión aparecida al otro lado del cristal ha hechizado a un pasillo lleno de humanos normales paranoicos y volátiles, y los ha transformado en una pandilla de memos sosainas y babeantes?

Incrédulo, vuelvo a mirar, y allí están. Todavía. Cuatro hileras de diminutos seres lloriqueantes rosados y morenos, tan pequeños, arrugados e inútiles…, y no obstante son ellos quienes han convertido a esta peña de humanos en sanos ansiosos y paranoicos en un manchurrón medio derretido de impotencia babeante. Y como colofón de este potente hechizo de magia, todavía más absurdo, dramático e increíble, uno de esos diminutos bultos rosados se ha apoderado de mi atención, y también me ha transformado en una cosa de barbilla silenciosa, meditabunda y babosa. Yace ahí, agitando los dedos de los pies en dirección a los fluorescentes, ajeno por completo al milagro que ha realizado (ajeno, en realidad, incluso a los dedos que agita, porque es el absoluto Avatar de la inconsciencia), y no obstante, fíjense en lo que ha conseguido con sus meneos irreflexivos e inconscientes. Fijense en ese pequeño y húmedo prodigio de olor agrio que lo ha cambiado todo.

_Anne Marie._

Sílabas breves y muy corrientes. No parece que posean ningún significado real, y sin embargo, encadenadas y atribuidas al bulto diminuto de carne que se agita sobre su pedestal, han obrado la magia más poderosa de todas. Han convertido a Severus Muerto Durante Décadas en algo provisto de un corazón que late y bombea vida auténtica, algo que siente, un ser humano…tal y como ya lo había logrado Laila.

Ahí está: agita una pequeña y poderosa mano y la Cosa Nueva que habita en el interior de Severus saluda a su vez. Algo se revuelve y asciende hacia la cavidad torácica, rebota en las costillas y ataca a los músculos faciales, que ahora se despliegan en una espontánea y poco practicada sonrisa. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Ha sido eso una emoción? ¿He caído de nuevo?

Sí, por lo visto sí. Y otra vez.

_Anne Marie._

-¿El primero?-pregunta una voz a mi lado, y miro a la izquierda, deprisa, como para no perderme un solo segundo del espectáculo que tiene lugar al otro lado del ventanal. Es un mago corpulento con tejanos y una camisa de trabajo limpia, con la palabra Mike cosida en el bolsillo.

-Sí-contesto, y él asiente.

-Yo tengo tres-afirma y sonríe-Nunca me canso de mirarlos.

-No-digo, y miro de nuevo a Anne imposible.

Ahora está moviendo la otra mano… ¡y ahora las dos al mismo tiempo! Una niña extraordinaria.

-Dos chicos-Menea la cabeza y añade-:Y al final, una niña.-Por el tono de su voz, deduzco que este pensamiento le hace reír y le dedico otra mirada subrepticia. Por supuesto, su rostro alberga una expresión de dichoso orgullo que parece casi tan estúpida como la mí chicos pueden ser muy tontos. Esta vez tenía muchas ganas de que fuera una niña, y…

Su sonrisa se ensancha todavía más, y nos quedamos allí durante varios minutos en un silencio cómplice, contemplando a nuestras alegres y hermosas hijas a través del cristal.

_Anne Marie._

Anne Marie Snape. Mi ADN, que vivirá y surcará el tiempo hasta formar parte de otra generación, y continuara hasta el futuro lejano, un día más allá de la imaginación, provisto de la mismísima esencia de todo cuanto soy, a la que conducirá lejos del alcance de la muerte, corriendo hacia el mañana envuelto en mis cromosomas…, y con un aspecto estupendo, igual que su madre. O al menos, eso me parece a mí.

Todo ha cambiado. Antes creía que todo era diferente luego de la guerra, pero un mundo con Anne Marie Snape me resulta desconocido por completo: más bonito, más limpio, de bordes más nítidos, colores más brillantes. Todo sabe mejor ahora, hasta el pastel de calabaza y el té de la cafetería, lo único que he tomado en veinticuatro horas. El sabor de la calabaza era mucho más sutil que nunca, y el té sabía a esperanza. La poesía fluye a mi cerebro gélido y resbala hasta mis dedos, porque ahora todo es nuevo e incluso más maravilloso. Y mucho más allá del sabor del té se halla el sabor de la vida. Ahora hay algo más que alimentar, proteger y en lo cual deleitarse.

Anne Marie había llegado y quería ser un buen padre.

Mejor de lo que alguna vez Tobías fue.

Quiero abrazarla. Quiero sentarla en mi regazo y leerle los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Quiero cepillarle el pelo, y enseñarle a hacer pociones, y ponerle tiritas en las rodillas. Quiero estrujarla al caer el sol en una habitación llena de cachorritos, mientras la banda ataca "Cumpleaños feliz", y verla llegar a una hermosa y maravillosa edad adulta, y para hacer eso no puedo volver a hacer lo que siempre he sido, porque Laila y Anne Marie me han hecho darme cuenta de algo importante.

Ya no quiero volver a ser Severus el Oscuro.

La idea no es tanto una sorpresa como una conclusión. He vivido avanzando a una dirección y ahora he alcanzado mi destino. Ya no necesito hacer aquellas cosa, porque ya no son necesarias, no lo han sido desde hace un tiempo. Ahora tengo a Laila y a Anne Marie y ellas se imponen ante cualquier tipo de oscuridad.

De repente, un rugido me saca de mis pensamientos, es mi estómago protestando, necesito algo más que pasteles y té, necesito comida de verdad, tendré que salir y buscar algo, sé que Anne Marie no se moverá de allí y que Laila está sumida en un sueño profundo al final del pasillo. Miro a Anne Marie para despedirme. Agitó los dedos de los pies, con bastante ternura, me pareció, pero no dijo nada.

Salí del hospital y no muy lejos de allí encontré un restaurante, no exactamente lujoso, pero serviría, pedí un filete y lo devore con avidez, mi estómago lo agradeció, tomé té y me dispuse a leer un momento _El Profeta,_no había nada interesante que ver, así que lo dejé, pagué y me encaminé del nuevo al hospital, para mi sorpresa, me topé con Minerva quien iba de camino a visitar a Laila y Anne Marie.

-¿Cómo está mi ahijada?-preguntó.

Minerva se había ofrecido para el puesto e incluso me había otorgado algunos regalos, claro, hasta el momento en que le dije que no tenía que sobornarme para ganarse el título, ya que sería un honor que fuera ella la madrina.

-Más que asombrosa-contesté-Todos los dedos de las manos y los pies en el lugar correcto, igual que su madre, absolutamente preciosa.

Por un momento vislumbré…¿orgullo quizás?

-Estupendo-respondió Minerva con una sonrisa.

Seguimos caminando y cuando llegamos al ventanal, de inmediato, noté que Anne Marie no estaba allí y aquel lugar se me hizo sombrío, quería estar en mi nuevo país, donde todo era luminoso y bello, el País de Anne Marie.

-De seguro le han llevado con Laila-dijo Minerva.

Si, ella tenía razón, era lógico, no podían estar exhibiéndola todo el día, por más hermosa y perfecta que fuera, Anne Marie tenía que comer, ella debía estar con Laila, alimentándose e intimando cada vez más. Sentí una pequeña oleada de celos. Laila compartiría con el bebé un vínculo importante e íntimo que yo jamás podría conocer, una cabeza de ventaja en los afectos de Anne Marie.

Pasamos de largo el cuarto de enfermeras y nos encaminamos a la habitación de Laila, situada al final del pasillo, donde Anne Marie debía estar. Todavía mejor, Anne Marie estaba dormida sobre el pecho de su madre. Un gran ramo de flores descansaba en la mesita de noche, la responsable de ello: Nicole, su hermana, quien yace sentada a su lado.

Nicole musita un suave hola y Laila abre los ojos y me mira con una sonrisa de cansancio.

-Severus-dijo-¿Dónde has estado? ¡Oh!-dijo al ver a Minerva-Vienes acompañado.

-He ido a comer algo-respondí he topado con Minerva en la entrada.

-Pudiste venir a ver a tu hija primero-dijo y negó con la cabeza.

-Relájate, La-La-le dice su hermana.

Aún era nuevo en esto de las relaciones, así que para no empezar una discusión, y menos en frente de Minerva, me disculpé.

Laila suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Olvida lo que he dicho, entiendo que tengas que comer-Una sonrisa cansada se asomó en sus labios.

Minerva no tarda demasiado en unirse a la conversación, estaba realmente fascinada por Anne Marie, quien en aquel momento dormía plácidamente.

Pasé una hora sentado escuchando a Laila, Nicole y Minerva hablar sobre bebés y mirando a Anne Marie dormir, revolverse y mamar. Hablando desde un punto de vista objetivo, no fue una actividad muy frenética, pero si muchísimo más amena e interesante de lo que había imaginado. Supongo que no es otra cosa que una forma de egoísmo descubrir que tu hija es tan fascinante (nunca me habían gustado los niños, la verdad), pero con independencia de lo que eso pueda decir sobre mí, ahora lo sabía y me gustaba. Laila se veía exhausta y podía comprender el por qué, estuvo durante horas en labor de parto, y honestamente, daba verdadero terror en ese lapso de tiempo.

_-Esto duele una barbaridad-dice Laila cuando siente las contracciones y retuerce con tanta intensidad mi mano que me casi me hago una idea de lo que está sintiendo.-Ya no aguanto más el dolor-murmura._

_-Tienes que hacerlo, Laila._

_-Infiernos, no, diles que me den algo para el dolor ya, que saquen a Medusa-así era como se refería ella al bebé-¡Que hagan algo!_

_-Tranquilízate, Laila._

_-¡No puedo hacerlo!-grita con fuerza-Si tú fueras quien tuviera estos dolores, yo removería cielo y tierra para que te los quitaran._

_Eso fue algo cruel de su parte, bien sabe que he hecho todo lo posible para que ella y el bebé estén bien._

_-Perdón…perdón, Verus. Nadie me cuida mejor que tú en este mundo._

_-Tranquila, está bien-le digo._

_Pero su momento angelical no dura mucho, una nueva contracción ataca y ella me retuerce el brazo._

_-Respira profundo La-La-le aconseja su hermana y ella la fulmina con la mirada._

_Laila suda, tiembla, chilla, las contracciones se hacen cada vez más inminentes y ella luce agotada._

_-Fija la mirada en un punto y respira, cariño-habla su hermana._

_Laila suspira y dirige su mirada a Nicole._

_-Te quiero Co-Co, pero si me vuelves a decir que fije mi mirada en un punto, te juro por mamá que te saco los ojos y los clavo en ese punto._

_Nicole no le dice nada, pero sonríe de medio lado, la entiende, ella ha sido madre y sabe que Laila no está en su mejor momento._

_Poco tiempo después llegó Anne Marie al mundo._

Anne Marie era realmente una criatura fascinante y era tan perfecta, cada pequeña, cada pequeña parte de ella había sido _diseñada,_no simplemente _creada,_ella tenía cabello y era negro, como el mío, muy diferente a la rubia cabellera de su madre, pero sus ojos era tan azules como los de su madre, eran dos inmensos zafiros que ahora me miraban con atención.

-Es preciosa, ¿verdad?

Me sobresalté un poco al escuchar la voz, pero luego me relajé al ver que se trataba de Nicole.

-Es perfecta-respondí.

Nicole asintió con una sonrisa.

-Ya me imagino la escena de cuando Grace y Jack conozcan a su prima, sus caritas iluminadas de amor y asombro.

Si, y todo por ver al diminuto prodigio que era Anne Marie.

-Richard no ha de tardar en traerlos-añadió aun sonriente.

Nicole era una mujer agradable y hermosa, era la hermana mayor de Laila, estaba casada con un auror llamado Richard y tenía dos hijos, Grace de 10 años y Jack de 7.

-¿Por qué no la sostienes un rato, Verus?-dijo Laila interrumpiendo momentáneamente mi vista hacia Anne Marie.

La miro con sorpresa, ¿Yo sostener a Anne Marie? Ella es tan pequeña y frágil, ¿Podría simplemente sostenerla sin causarle daño?

-Vamos, anímate, es tu hija-dijo con una sonrisa.

Mi hija, si, Anne Marie es mi hija, puedo sostenerla y contemplarla más de cerca.

Nicole toma a Anne Marie y luego la pone en mis brazos, enseñándome como sostenerla apropiadamente y se siente tan bien, su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío me brinda calidez y paz.

La observo de cerca y oh sorpresa cuando una de sus pequeñas manitas agarra mi nariz y es tan suave, la dejo hacer por un momento y luego con toda la delicadeza posible, retiro su manita y me encuentro dándole un beso. Las mujeres en la habitación miran atónitas la escena y sonríen, Laila incluso deja caer una lágrima, pero no está triste, se ve feliz, muy feliz.

-Vas a ser un padre maravilloso.

En aquel momento irrumpen en la habitación un hombre castaño y dos niños, es Richard junto a Grace y Jack, quienes lucen no exactamente emocionados.

-Queremos pizza-murmura Jack mientras se acerca hacia su madre.

-¿Has visto alguna pizzería de camino aquí?-bufa Richard.

-¡Vinimos vía flu!-dice Grace-¡No hemos visto ni una pizzería, ni nada!

Richard luce exasperado y se pasa una mano por el cabello.

-Niños-dice Nicole-¿Qué está pasando?

-Tenemos hambre y papá solo nos ha dado pasteles de calabaza-dijo Grace.

-No ha querido comprarnos pizza-añade Jack.

-Les he dicho que no teníamos tiempo-dijo Richard en su defensa-Nos estaban esperando.

-¡Pero Anne Marie es una bebé, no se quejaría si tardáramos un momento!-dijo Jack.

-Silencio todos-dijo Grace con autoridad-estamos en un hospital y se van a comportar, ya luego su padre les llevara a comer algo.

-Vale-dijeron Grace y Jack al unísono.

-¿No quieren conocer a Anne Marie?-dice Laila atrayendo la atención de los niños.

-Es solo un bebé-dijo Grace-todos lucen igual.

-Solo lloran y hacen popó-añadió Jack con cara de asco.

-Anne Marie es encantadora-aseguro Laila-les aseguro que les gustara.

Yo era un observador hasta ese momento, ya que Jack se acerco a mí, debido a que Anne Marie estaba en mis brazos, y yo tuve que sentarme para que él quedara a la altura adecuada. La estudió un largo momento con aparente interés. Grace se situó a su lado, por lo visto más interesada en la reacción de Jack que en el bebé. Todos miramos cuando Jack extendió poco a poco el dedo hacia Anne Marie y tocó con mucho cuidado su puñito cerrado.

-Suave-dijo, y le acaricio la mano con delicadeza. Anne Marie abrió el puño y él dejó que asiera su dedo. La niña volvió a cerrar la mano sobre el dedo de Jack, quien maravillado sonrió-Me está cogiendo-dijo.

Tanto él como Grace eran algo recelosos conmigo, pero en aquel momento pareció no importarles estar tan cerca de mí.

-Quiero probar-manifestó Grace, y trató de ponerse delante para tocar el bebé.

-Espera el turno-protestó Jack, y Grace retrocedió medio paso y se removió impaciente, hasta que su hermano soltó su dedo de la mano de Anne Marie y dejó vía libre a su hermana. Ésta repitió la maniobra de Jack, y también sonrió cuando Anne Marie aferró su dedo, y los dos se fueron turnando en este nuevo juego durante los siguientes quince minutos.

Durante media hora no se oyó nada acerca de pizzas.

-¿A qué no es aburrida, verdad?-se aventuro a decir Laila.

Grace y Jack le respondieron con una sonrisa.

-Es suave-dijo Jack.

-Y rosada-añadió Grace.

Aquello logró sacar una risita de Laila.

-Sí, es suave y rosada.

-¿Podemos tener uno, mamá?-pregunto Jack y aquello hizo reír a Minerva y Laila y sonrojar a Nicole y Richard.

-Yo…Nosotros…-Nicole no sabía que decir.

-Vamos, Co-Co-la animo Laila.

Nicole suspiro y luego sonrió al mirar a Richard.

-Quizá-fue su respuesta.

Tanto Jack como Grace no parecieron muy convencidos, pero se distrajeron de nuevo cuando el bulto en mis brazos estiro sus bracitos, ¡Que encantadora era Anne Marie!

Miré la habitación, tanta gente reunida allí…una familia, mi familia, aquella escena se me antojo de lo más surrealista, pero era real, yo estaba allí, justo en medio de aquel cuadro, era uno de los protagonistas del cuadro y aquello se sentía maravilloso.

Era increíble ver como la vida parecía sonreírme por primera vez, a mí, Severus Snape, a quien siempre había disfrutado ver sufrir y ser marginado, pero ahora todo era diferente, ya no estaba solo, ya no tenía que sacar a relucir al sujeto oscuro, podía respirar libre, ahora tenía alguien a quien cuidar porque quería, a quien amar y que me amara, y todo había comenzado con esa dulce sonrisa que vislumbre al despertar aquí mismo, en este hospital, en San Mungo, pero no justo en este lugar feliz, no, sino en un lugar más lúgubre en donde encontré la luz que desde aquel momento guio mi camino, Laila, quien fue mi sanadora cuando estaba moribundo y ahora era mi esposa y madre de mi hija. Ahora era feliz y pensaba seguir siéndolo, el tipo oscuro podía quedarse atrás, porque él ya había terminado con su parte en mi vida, ahora tenía una familia y mi propósito en la vida era quererla y protegerla. La llegada de Anne Marie me había hecho darme cuenta de que mi orgullo me hacía parecer fuerte, pero no feliz, y para ser honestos, ya era hora de que pudiera ser feliz.

-Oye papá-oigo que dice Laila-necesitas descansar un poco, luces como el infierno-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me digas-murmuré.

-Ya te dije-dijo entre risas.

-Bien, ambos necesitan descansar, Richard, yo y los niños nos vamos-dijo Grace.

-Pero mamá…-protestaron los niños.

-Ya jugaran con Anne Marie mañana-dijo Grace.

Los niños se mostraron reticentes a marcharse, pero Grace y Richard consiguieron sacarlos del hospital prometiéndoles pizza como cena. Minerva no tardo mucho en imitar la acción y marcharse, dejándolos solos a mí, Laila y la diminuta Anne Marie.

-Es hermosa, ¿verdad?-pregunto Laila viendo a Anne Marie en mis brazos.

-Igual que su madre.

Ella sonrió.

Anne Marie se había quedado de nuevo dormida, así que con cuidado la deposite en lo que de momento era su cama.

-Ven aquí-susurro Laila una vez estuve libre.

Obedecí y me senté a su lado.

-No, ven aquí tonto.

Y sin prestar demasiada resistencia, me deje arrastrar hacia su lado.

-Te quiero-me dijo y rozo suavemente sus labios con los míos.

-También te quiero.

Ella se acurruco contra mí y Merlín sabía que encajábamos perfectamente, ambos nos complementábamos.

-Duerme papá, mañana será un nuevo día-susurro.

-Sí, un nuevo día.

Y yo esperaba que hubiesen muchos más…


End file.
